Sarah Cortez
Isabella "Sarah" The Cyborg Tyronia Julia Cortez is a fanficton character voiced by Mae Whitman. She is Juni Cortez's older adoptive sister and Carmen Cortez's younger adoptive sister. Fanfiction *Spy Kids • She always had a dream of becoming a spy, and she did. *Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams • She develops a crush on George Giggles. *Spy Kids 3D: Game Over • Though not retired, she helps her brother/best friend Juni. *Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World • She and Carmen are assisting Rebecca and Cecil. Videogames *Spy Kids Adventures: The Spy Kids Strike Back Gallery Sarah.png|Sarah as she appeared in Spy Kids Adventures Agent S.png|Her card Wet Sarah.png|Wet Sarah Partly Wet Sarah.png|Partly Wet Sarah Fetus Sarah.png|Sarah as a baby. Trivia *Sarah is the only Cortez, aside from her cousin, that isn't fully human or even biologically related. Although CJ is related to her mom, Marissa. *Sarah is legally the Cortez’s adopted daughter. *Her full name is Isabella "Sarah" The Cyborg Tyronia Julia Cortez. *In the first Spy Kids film, it is revealed that she owns a Walkman Cassette Player. *She can breathe in water, but she is shown to hold her breath and resurface for air in several " Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams" scenes. She possibly does this because she can only do it when necessary. *She is shown to be multilingual, as she spoke French in "Gift with Purchase" and Chinese in "You’re Lion". *In the second installment, it is shown that she hates slizzards. *In "Boy Stuff", it is mentioned that she likes doing boy stuff with Juni, mostly because she is a tomboy. *In her original design, she was originally going to have robotic arms on her back known as "Octoclaws", but that idea was scrapped due to personality reasons. **She was originally going to be Juni and Carmen’s 8-year-old cousin, but after a suggestion, she was "aged up" and made her an adopted sibling. *In the second and third installments, it is shown that she has a strong fear of lava, due to the fact that she is part robot. *In the first installment, she has a dream of being a spy and it came true. *It is also shown that when the kids discover their parents were spies, she discovers her bionics. *Sarah’s next successor and cousin, CJ Cortez, has all of Sarah’s abilities combined. *Before the first installment, it is shown that she had always protected Juni at a very young age. *In "OSS Wilderness", it is shown that she loves training. *She discovered three of her new abilities and her true potential in three episodes and one installment: **She discovered her Blast Wave ability in "Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over"; She discovered her Laser Vision in "A New Kind Of Super Spy"; She discovered her Magnetic Kinesis in "The Underground Affair"; She discovered her true potential in "Man In The Moon". *Her catchphrase is "What the what?". *She seems to have anger issues. *In "Superstar Spies", it is mentioned that her favorite film of all time is "The Lion King". *Her hair color is actually blonde, while most people mistaken it as yellow. *She hates it when her siblings fight and call each other names. She just wanted them to get along and work together. *In "Freeze Frame", it is shown that Sarah cannot forget missions. *It is revealed in the episode "Spring Fever" that whenever she got stung by a wasp, she will have glitches in her bionics. *In "The Tale of the Bunyip", it's revealed that the name "Sarah" is just a nickname. *Sarah was originally a CGI animated character, but this was changed later on because of the difficulties of having a major character animated in this fashion. ** Also, Robert Rodriguez stated in an interview that she, along with George and CJ, has desenanimado, a rare condition that causes people to be in cartoon form. However, it doesn't exist in the show because she is already animated even though she still has a big head like most cartoons. *Sarah is quite athletic. She can run much faster than both her little brother and older sister (which makes sense because she has super speed), can climb faster than Juni, and is a skilled swimmer. * Throughout the series, Sarah has referred to Gregorio and Ingrid as "Mr Dad" and "Mrs Mom", although at some points, she calls them "Mom" and "Dad". Whether this is because she shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that she has some doubts of them being her "parents". * Sarah is conscientious, as she would sometimes call Juni out for his wrongdoings. * She always calls her siblings by the first letter of their name, although she calls them by their real names sometimes. * Sarah is the only one who doesn't need oxygen in space, as she is part robot. * Unlike her foster siblings, she cannot hold her breath for so long. * When using her powers, her bionic eye is almost always a glow. Or when angry or passionate, it will also glow. Her eye has its own unique abilities. When she's searching for something nearby, she can tap into it to find it. Her vision will become blue, and the object she's looking for will glow grey. She can also see much further away, and has a 20:1 "zoom in" with her eye. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Cortez Family Category:OSS Agents Category:Avellan Family Category:Fanfiction Anarchists Category:Fan-Fiction